Peter and Molly
by LeaCharmedOne
Summary: One-Shot Molly thought Peter was just her sister’s husband. Peter thought Molly was just his wife’s sister. Neither thought they had a connection. Made up character. Peter/Becca Read 1st one shot fic Molly and Peter for back story.


**Peter and Molly**

**By: LeaCharmedOne aka BambiScott**

* * *

**Summary: **Molly thought Peter was just her sister's husband. Peter thought Molly was just his wife's sister. Neither thought they had a connection. Made up character. Peter/Becca Read 1st one shot fic Molly and Peter for back story.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Heroes but I do own Becca to some point.

**An: **Becca is Molly's older half sister portrayed by Hilarie Burton from the tv show One Tree Hill. The profile for her is in my profile. Please read Molly and Peter before reading this. Its shorter then thing but all you need to know is Molly likes grape jelly and Peter likes strawberry to follow along.

* * *

Peter was rushing back to get home. His wife was on bed rest because their son, his son, was causing problems in the woman's body. He wouldn't have been worried if for the fact that his wife, Becca's caregiver was the woman's sister Molly Walker. He didn't have a problem with Molly; he cared for the fourteen year old but the fact was she was a fourteen year old girl who was more focused on her boyfriend and makeup to give Becca the care she needed.

He knew if the situation was different and he was caring for his older brother Nathan he would feel the same way Molly felt. "I'm back!" He called out walking into the New York mansion his mother was inclined to give him. His eyes darted to the den door seeing it was ajar. Peaking into the room he saw Becca's curly blonde hair in her face as she slept with the lights and television still on. _It was just like her._ He had met Becca in the strangest of places and it was all thanks to Sylar. Gabriel as he now was called had killed Becca's father and step mother leaving her half sister Molly by herself. Becca had been searching for Sylar to extract some revenge on him and Peter had been searching for him since he found out Sylar was his older brother. The two met while being captured by Peter's father.

"Peter?" Molly questioned walking into the room seeing the man stare at her sister.

Peter looked at her forgetting what he was doing till he noticed the dripping bag he was holding. "I got the ice cream." He smiled now sitting in the kitchen with Molly opening the ice cream carton. He wasn't sure when either of them decided they would eat the dessert since Becca was out cold but he was glad since he was secreting hoping he would get some.

"What kind did you get?" Molly questioned now sitting on the counter looking into the carton. "It better not be the organic crap Mohinder makes me buy."

Peter smirked at the girl knowing she only got to pig out when she came over. Living with Mohinder had it disadvantages for sure but he figured she would always go live with Matt and Daphne once again after they got settled in with their new baby. "Don't worry I buy the ice cream from the same place Matt does." Peter saw Molly's face drop into something that looked like she was about to cry. "Sorry."

He cringed knowing he shouldn't have brought up Matt. Molly had moved out of Matt's when she found out Daphne and him were getting married. It wasn't that she didn't love Daphne or Matt but she figured the two needed some time alone and since she really wasn't Matt's child he couldn't stop her. Peter knew she still visited them frequently having dropped her off from time to time but Molly hadn't been the same since Daniella was born. He hoped that Becca and his child wouldn't push the girl over the edge.

"It's ok. I'm over it." Molly replied knowing Peter didn't mean to bring anything up. "I like living with Mohinder again plus this time I have two great cooks who make me anything I want."

Peter rolled his eyes as he began to scoop out the ice cream. "I thought he and Maya were on a break." It was common knowledge to the close knit group of friends that when either Maya or Mohinder said that they had broken up it actually meant that they had wanted to fight and have make up sex. "It's only been a week."

Molly had moved into Mohinder's when she left Matt's. Peter had no clue as to why she didn't move in with Becca and himself. Becca already had a room for her sister when she stayed and Molly seemed to stop over almost twice a day when not in school. He would be glad if Molly moved in. It would help him from Becca's crazy moments that always came back to bite him in the ass.

"Well they're back together." Molly stated grabbing two spoons and the whip cream out of the fridge. "Or they were when I left this morning." The young woman stated in a I know what they were doing way.

Molly loved living with Mohinder and Maya. She enjoyed spending time learning about science and whatever nonsense Mohinder was up to teach her that day. Maya was sweet being like another sister figure never stepping over the line into the mother zone as Daphne had done. Mohinder loved her and she never forgot that even when he would yell at her saying he wasn't her father which she would often reply with a scream and slamming her door. That was just how the two worked. He would say something and get on her nerves and she would go off to Matt's and when the other man got on her nerves she would return to Mohinder's but that was never the case with Peter.

Peter never got on her nerves but then again he didn't treat her as a child or even like a woman he had to raise. She sensed that he thought she was just his sister in law who he had to get along with. Molly hated Peter when she first met him but now she figured he worked well for her sister even if that meant she had to down a piece of toast with **strawberry** jelly on it.

"I don't think a girl your age is suppose to talk about those things Molly." Peter sighed remembering the same conversation he had with Claire when she had moved in with him when he first started to date Becca. Claire being only seventeen at the time found it hilarious when Becca would make sex comments which he would rather not share with his niece who he was trying to treat as one of the family.

"Why? I talk to Claire about those things." She states squirting the whip cream into both bowls. "We talk about everything plus didn't you already have that talk I mean you do have a baby on the way."

Peter was angry wishing he could yell at Molly but he knew he didn't have the authority to do so especially on this topic. He would have to kill his twenty-two year old niece later when she came for a visit.

"Change of topic." He states now eating his ice cream. "This is so worth it when Becca finds out we ate her ice cream."

"No…" Molly states grabbing her bowl walking to the hall before turning back looking at Peter. "She's going to kill you for eating her ice cream. I was never here."

Peter smiles shaking his head as he watches Molly walk out of the kitchen. _Definably just like Becca._ He put another spoonful of goodness into his mouth knowing he would have to deal with his wife later on. Peter now started to walk around the kitchen eating his ice cream stopping at the fridge pulling the ultrasound picture off its magnet.

* * *

His son would be perfect. Probably looking more like Becca then himself but he hoped he got his eyes or maybe his smile. He would have to teach him about the whole world and also deal with whatever power he would develop.

It then hit him. He had never been around babies let alone children sure he had his nephews but he had only been twenty when he became a uncle excluding Claire of course. He was busy at college and didn't get to spend a lot of time with Monty and Simon when they were babies. He rather enjoy running around tacking them as they grew older but other then that he knew nothing.

Boys were easier but he wasn't sure on the fact it was a boy since Becca had picked a name which could go either way just in case she said. If the baby was a girl he was screwed. Sure he had been around girls but his first ever fathering he had done was with Claire who was in her teens and he never felt as if he was any way like that with Molly. It had just been too weird for him to act as if he should tell the girl what to do except on two occasions which turned out to be worthless if he wanted to win parent of the year.

* * *

**_~5 Years Ago Past~_**

Peter sat at the horse stables with Becca and Molly. When Becca had told him that Molly was turning nine he had got the idea about bringing her to see his families horses. He had only met Becca little over 6 months ago after they escaped his father's facility. He had seen Molly before at Kirby Plaza and other times when he would see Matt or Mohinder out about in the city. But with Becca it was a crazier story. They met when he was held captive by his father to only find out that Becca was kidnapped by him in the hopes to secure a prominent place in the other companies eyes since Becca had worked for his mother for awhile. Peter loved Becca and actually said his feelings before anyone else could swoop in. The only problem now was that Becca was trying to act like a big sister to Molly well as trying to spend time with her boyfriend. That's when Peter got the idea to go to the stables since Molly loved horses it was an activity they all could do.

"Molly how is Buttercup treating you?" Peter questioned the girl as she rode on the small horse.

"This pony rocks Peter." She happily stated as she got off the horse walking over to the two. "What pony do you like?"

Peter looks at her shaking his head. "Well between you and me. Rocket is my favorite horse."

"You mean pony." Molly cut him off giving him a look.

"A pony is a baby horse and the ones you are riding are full grown horses."

"No they are ponies."

"They're horses." Peter stated as Molly just rolled her eyes at him.

"Ponies just sound better." She states as she runs back over to her horse going to pet it.

"Molly don't you will scare the horse. Walk over don't run."

Before Peter could get the words out of his mouth Molly screamed holding her mouth where the horse kicked her at. He probably should have told her the rules about riding horses before he let her ride one.

* * *

**_~1 Year Ago Past~_ **

Peter sat in the living room where Molly was getting ready for her date with her boyfriend Micah. He had no clue why Matt and Becca had let Molly go out on a date with Micah since she was only thirteen though Becca had reassured him that Niki would be watching them like a hawk while at the movies. He felt protective of Molly even though she didn't live with them she was his sister in law.

He got up walking to the door opening it to see Micah standing there with a wide eyed grin. "Hey Micah. Molly's almost ready." He stepped back letting the fifteen year old inside. He was sure that letting Molly date a older boy would haunt them all but then again he knew that the two were such good friends that Micah wouldn't push anything on Molly.

"Hey Peter." Micah stated as he fumbled with his hands waiting for Molly to come get him.

"So the movies?" Peter questioned eyeing the boy. "I'm sure its PG-13."

Micah swallowed nodding at Peter. "Its PG actually. Molly likes kiddy movies."

"Are you saying she is a kid?" Peter questioned now glaring at Micah. "I mean if you think she is a kid I don't think this date should happen."

"I didn't mean she was a kid."

"You sure about that?"

"I….um."

"Well?"

"Peter!" Molly glares at him as she walks into the foyer kissing Micah on the cheek. "Don't interrogate my boyfriend."

"I was just making sure…." Peter stops himself and looks at Micah. "Sorry man."

Molly grabs Micah's hand as they walk out but before she closes the door she rolls her eyes. "You know you suck at interrogations."

Peter watched the two go knowing Molly was right. He sucked at any kind of torture even if it was just questioning a teenager. He knew if he was ever going to help with any of the duties a parent did he would have to rethink his strategies.

* * *

**~Present~**

Peter walked into the hall seeing Molly was now in the living room with the television on which had a action packed show full of good guys on it. It was almost like his own life besides the characters not having powers. Molly looked at him before turning back to the television. It was a common thing for the two to do. Watch their favorite show in silence then rant and rave about it after it was over. Since Molly had been here more often hoping to see her sister freak out when the baby was to arrive she and Peter had got out the season dvd's of the show and watched non stop. They happened to be on season 3 with one more to go.

Peter put a big scoop of the ice cream in his mouth causing him to let out a grunt as he got brain freeze. He was just lucky that Molly had seen this episode more then once since she would have struck him if he had made a noise while a new one aired. Peter watched Molly as she ate her ice cream and watched the show. He really wasn't sure why the two hadn't got along for so many years to him they had a lot in common.

* * *

Molly loved Becca.

Peter loved Becca.

Molly had a older sibling.

Peter had a older sibling.

Oh ok so he had two but still they both had one.

Molly lived in New York.

Peter lived in New York.

So she lived with a genetics professor from India. They both lived with someone they loved who could annoy them all in the same day.

Molly had a power.

Peter had a power.

So he had more then one power it wasn't like he forced them on himself.

Molly hated when Becca made waffles.

Peter hated when Becca made waffles.

That was after all how the two got to bonding well Molly not hating Peter anymore.

Molly had been kidnapped.

Peter had been kidnapped.

So she was kidnapped by her almost grandfather. He had been kidnapped by his so called father.

Molly had a messed up family.

Peter had a messed up family.

So Peter would win on the messed up family but it wasn't like Molly had a normal family since she got to New York.

* * *

Peter smiled at Molly when she stopped the dvd looking at him. He figured she would start on how the two young adult characters should become a couple even though they're related on the show. He himself had to admit that he could see the actors chemistry and wouldn't be surprised if the two were dating in real life. Molly got up and walked out of the room probably heading to bed since it was after ten but she returned moments later with the carton of ice cream in hand.

"I think we better leave some for Becca don't you?"

Molly shrugged off Peter's statement as she sat back down on the couch throwing her feet on the coffee table before glancing at Peter. She knew from experience that Peter wasn't the brightest of the bunch but he didn't notice at all. "Peter you haven't figured it out yet?"

Peter looks at her clueless of what she meant. "Figured what? Did Becca put you up to something?" Shaking his head he sits his empty bowl on the table. "I swear sometimes she drives me crazy. I forgot to pick up Gabriel from the eye doctor yesterday. He had to drive home when his eyes were dilated just because she wanted us to start a baby project which was just me putting a bookshelf up."

Molly sighs at the man before she pushes the carton in his face. "Does Becca eat rocky road?"

Peter looks at the ice cream then at Molly almost laughing at her seeing that teenage smirk she had put on. "I bought rocky road? Oh she is so going to kill me." He puts his hands on his head as he tries to figure out why he bought an ice cream flavor his wife didn't eat.

"It's okay Peter." Molly hugs him as she gets up taking the carton with her as she walks to the stairs heading for bed. She pops her head back into the room. "I'll be sure to hide the evidence after all rocky road is my favorite."

Peter watches Molly wink at him before she goes up the stairs. He shakes his head as he laughs thinking on how he did get a Walker's favorite flavor just not his wife's. He had always thought that he got Molly but never really showed it to the young girl. He got up walking into the kitchen placing his bowl in the sink praying someone would show up tomorrow and pity him to do his dishes. Peter took the ultrasound that he had left on the counter replacing it back on the fridge right next to Molly's picture. So he didn't have much experience with babies or girls. He sure did know a lot about Molly without even really trying. He was glad Molly was a part of his family though he just hoped she didn't spill the beans about the ice cream when Becca asked about it tomorrow.

* * *

Molly opened her eyes looking at her room's ceiling which had butterflies painted on it. She had the weirdest dream about ice cream last night. As she thought about ice cream preferably rocky road her stomach turned making her want to throw up. She jerked sitting up in bed when she heard the baby crying. Her six month year old nephew was crying probably because he didn't want to wait for his food.

* * *

**~6 months later-- New York. Petrelli Mansion.~ **

Molly had just awoke to her nephew's wail. She flopped back down on her full sized bed throwing the covers over her head. The light was getting to her since she had gotten the flu. Last night had been the worst of it. She was throwing up and had a fever though Becca stayed with her for the night she felt like no one could make her any better. She felt like the eight year old who had the Shanti virus and her big sister was there only to make sure she didn't die through the night.

She was glad Becca stayed and took care of her knowing she would be all alone if she hadn't. She had moved back in with Matt, Daphne, and her baby sister Daniella but they had gone to visit Hiro in Japan of course she had said no since they had went to see Hiro little over a month before that but Daphne was now working with the man and that meant she had to travel there a lot. Molly just wanted a nice week home alone well she would be looked after if Claire's flight didn't get delayed. She would have to thank her friend for that later on.

She would have went to Mohinder's but the man had said he was going to be working in DC with Nathan for a couple of weeks so she had no choice to show up on her sister's doorstep laughing when she saw the women looking like she hadn't slept in three days with Alex bouncing on her hip. Then things got worst when she happened to get the flu. She first blamed Peter since the man worked at the hospital as a nurse and saw the sick children but she then blamed herself knowing she had been around Micah when he had the flu a couple days before that.

Molly shut her eyes ready to try to fall back asleep but opened them when she heard a knock on the door. "Becca ninety more minutes." She heard a man laugh and looked up seeing Peter in the doorway with a tray of food. "Don't tell me soup?"

Peter sat the tray on the bed as he took a seat on the chair next to it. "Nope better yet scrambled eggs and toast." He put the tray over Molly's lap pushing her hair out of her eyes. "If it makes you feel better you look better then Becca had said."

"No it doesn't." She sat up looking at the food noticing that Peter had put **strawberry** jelly on her toast. She sighed and frown a bit till Peter smiles at her.

"Aw what not hungry?" He questions with the stupid smirk on his face now revealing another plate with more toast on it. "I thought you might like this."

Molly looked at the plate seeing Peter had made more toast with **grape** jelly on it. "You bought grape jelly for me?" She grabbed the toast from the plate. "You rock Peter."

"Well I wanted to give you rocky road but I figured toast would have to do." He chuckled as he took the strawberry jelly toast into his hand. "In less you wanted Becca's waffles?"

"Please don't joke about that. I'll get sicker." Molly rolled her eyes as she bumped her toast with Peter's. "Cheers."

Peter thought Molly was only his wife's sister and Molly though Peter was just her brother in law. Neither of them thought they had a connection. The connection was of jelly, rocky road ice cream and hating Becca's waffles. Now only if this connection could help with scheming Becca into never making waffles again.

* * *

**END**

**Please Review! Thanks for reading.**

* * *


End file.
